Kidnapped
by Pen of Skyworld
Summary: Yay my first fanfic! (go to my profile for description of OC) While Pen and Pit were practicing flying, Pen suddenly disappears into thin air! ( a little of Dark Pit x OC later on) R&R!
1. Taken

" _Are you ready?"_ asked Viridi.

I took a breath in and exhaled, then nodded in response.

 _"Okay, try doing a running start first, then jump."_

I looked off to my right to see my older brother, Pit, who was standing in the same position I was in, knees slightly bent, wings extended to full length, leaning forward slightly.

We were getting ready to fly, but not with Lady Palutena or Viridi's help. We were going to try to fly on our own. Pit and I stand a few yards away from the ledge of an island in Skyworld. My name is Pen and I am angel who can't fly on my own, for now. I serve Lady Palutena, the goddess of light, and I, alongside with Pit, command the angelic army to defeat the Underworld Army.

 _Here I go,_ I think. then I start to sprint forward, towards the ledge, then jump. I feel a moment of weightlessness, then I push my wings down hard, then I brought them straight out so I could glide for a few seconds. I laughed out loud.

"Oh my gosh! I'm doing it! Im flying on my own! Wooooooohoooooooo!"

 _"Hey, Pen, try to turn right,"_ Viridi said, I did without question.

" _Try left now."_ I did it again.

" _Go up."_ I do so.

" _Try doing a dive!"_ I tuck my wings in and lean forward, but I noticed something, it was getting hard to hear Viridi's voice.

Suddenly, out of no where, I feel two feet hit me right between my wings. I start to do a free fall, I panicked and flailed my arms and legs.

Then two hands grab each arm and I saw two angels who looked like people I know, but they had pale skin, and jet black hair. Dark Angels?

"HE-" a hand clamps over my mouth, stifling my cry. The two Dark Angels started to carry me away from Pit and Lady Palutena. We went around the island until I saw an alcove in the under part of the floating island. When we landed they threw me forward so that I fell on my knees.

"Wha- What do you want from me?" I ask.

What I heard next sent a new wave of fear through me.

"Oh don't worry, my dear, these three will just make me stronger... _By giving you pain."_


	2. The Search

**Note: For this chapter, this will be in third person. This takes place about an hour after the events in ch. 1, Pit, Pittoo, Palutena, and Viridi are currently trying to find Pen...**

"Pen! Where are you?" Pit cries, hands cupped over his mouth. Once again, no reply.

He lets his arms go limp with frustration. _Where did she go? Last I saw her was when she was flying up, then I had to focus on my own flying._

 _"Pit, I already told you this! It's not your fault! I was keeping a close eye on her the whole time! Oh and your time is almost up better get going back to land."_ Viridi piped, seemingly reading his mind.

"I know it's not my fault! But can you atleast tell me what happened?" Pit started to fly back towards land, while Viridi ignored his request for the tenth time.

In the distance, he could see his twin, Pittoo, a dark speck in the evening sky.

" _Still no sign of Pen on the ground, but I'll keep searching for her,"_ Palutena said, " _It's getting late, I say we should bring it in for the night and continue searching at the break of dawn."_

"No! We must keep searching!" Pittoo said.

"Please? Just one more hour?" Pit added.

 _"Fine. But then we must all get some rest"_ Palutena answered.

The four continued to search for Pen but with no prevail. Just like they agreed upon, they went to bed an hour later.

As Pit laid there in his bed, he could not stop thinking about Pen. Silently he prayed to Palutena and Viridi that she was somewhere safe. And with that prayer in his mind, he went to sleep.

The next morning, something was unusual about today. Maybe it was because one of the angels are missing. Pen. All that Pit and Pittoo could think of was her.

"Ugh, I _seriously_ hope she is okay." Pit said.

"Yeah, I know, but lets not waste time talking when we could be searching! Let's go!" Pittoo replied.

Pit nodded then, together, the twins ran up the stairs and jumped out the door to search for their lost friend.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! But will they find Pen? And what will happen to Pen? Find out next time!**

 **~ Pen**


	3. Tortured

**Note: the point of views will change between Pen's and 3rd person omniscient for Pit from now on.**

Pain.

That's all I feel all over my body as I lay there in the alcove, the source of the pain came from my shoulders and hips.

They dislocated them so I would have a less chance to escape. Everytime I move, I let out a scream in pain.

It is night now and they, the Dark Angels, who I realized are just dark copies of three bullies at my school, Sloan, Isaac, and Michael, will be coming soon to torture me.

I hear the flapping of wings and cringed, sending a prick of pain through me. They're here.

"Why hello, _Pencil."_ Michael laughed, using the nickname they gave me. I hated it.

I saw something flash in Sloan's hand. I gasp. It was knife.

Sloan grabbed my arms and yanked me up, cringing in pain, I try to break free of his grip. He squeezes my arms. Then with the knife, he slowly cut open my arms, from my wrists to my elbows. I screamed out in pain.

"Shut up!" Isaac yelled, and punched me in the jaw, my eyes were already swollen shut from earlier. I start to cry.

Sloan drops me and I lay on the ground, my body trembling in fear. I could see the sun rising. I saw Isaac and Sloan turn to leave.

I close my eyes, trying to get some sleep, but suddenly I feel a foot kick me in the side so hard I thought I heard a crack. I yelp and curl up. Trying to ignore the pain in my hips and shoulders. I open my eyes and see Michael walking away.

Once they were gone, I continued to cry.

 _Please, Pit or Pittoo, please find me..._

 **Oh vey, guys, that was extremely hard to write! I hope you enjoy this chapter! In the future, I will try to make them longer. And if you have any suggestions on what should Sloan, Isaac, and Michael should do to Pen please say in the Reviews! Bye!**

 **~Pen**


End file.
